


A Bouquet

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Molly and Caleb work in a flower shop for some reason, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, it just how it went okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: anonymous  asked:Flowers and BeauYasha perhaps?
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 47





	A Bouquet

Beau wasn’t one to think of flowers.

She just wasn’t.

Never in her life did she think about getting anyone flowers, not even her mother.

So why she was standing in the middle of a florist shop, was beyond her, but she had been walking home from her martial arts class and walked passed the flower shop and in the window had been this purple and black flower arrangement with silver, wires strands added to the arrangement making it strikingly unique to her. She walked in without any thought, with a need to see the bouquet up close.

Lavender and black coloured roses, with Orchids interspersed throughout, with the silver wire, it made for a pretty flower arrangement.

“That bouquet means love at first sight, rebirth, and refined beauty, with the silver, speaking about elegance,” an accented male voice jolted Beau out her admiring of the flowers.

Beau turned on her heel, a red-headed man with a scruffy beard, who distinctly looked like he hadn’t slept in the last decade. He wore a name tag, Caleb.

“Yeah, that is a pretty sentiment,” Beau awkwardly blurted out.

“Would you like to purchase?” Caleb replied unphased.

Beau flushed, and sputtered, “No. I just wanted to get a closer look at it.”

Caleb’s face softens from the customer service worker look, “I am sure whoever the bouquet reminds you of would receive the flowers well.”

Beau shook her head, “I can’t.”

“No that won’t do,” another male voice pipped up. She recognizes this one.

“Mollymauk,” Beau groaned.

“Unpleasant one,” Mollymauk smirked, as he wandered over and grabbed the bouquet, “You are going to go give this to Yasha and do us all a favour,” He said as he handed beau the flowers. Beau was tempted to let the flowers fall, but for an unimaginable reason she kept a hold of them.

“Yeah, and just why should I,” Beau snarled.

“Because if you don’t you are a chicken shit,” Molly challenged.

Beau really should be better at not raising to the bait, but damn if Molly didn’t get under her skin.

“Fine, but you are buying it,” Beau growled, and stalked out.

“Good Luck!” Caleb called after her, as Molly crackled.

She could have chucked the flowers, but Molly was Yasha’s best friend and he would have known. So she carried them all the way home, and to their apartment.

Yasha was on their shared couch when Beau walked in. Beau froze, flowers in her hand, as Yasha glanced up from the T.V.

Yasha blinked, “Oh those are pretty flowers, who gave them to you.”

Beau flushed, “No one gave them to me.” 

“Then why do you have them?” Yasha asked bluntly. Knowing just as well as Beau, that Beau wasn’t usually the type to bring flowers home, that was Yasha who liked to fill the house with flowers.

Taking a deep breath, Beau walked over and handed Yasha the bouquet, “It was in the window and it reminded me of you.”

Yasha’s eyes went wide, and she took in the bouquet, then when Beau started shuffling awkwardly, she looked up with probably the most

beautiful smile Beau has ever seen, “Oh, Beau, these are beautiful.”

Beau flushed and looked away, and almost on reflex replied, “not a beautiful as you.”

“Oh, Beau,” Yasha breathed, and the next thing Beau knew was Yasha standing in her personal space.

Yasha reached out and gently cupped Beau’s face. Then Beau couldn’t tell you who moved first, and damn if it wasn’t a little messy and they

knocked teeth, but if it was the most perfect first kiss Beau has ever had. Though the next one, and the one after that was pretty awesome too.

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers are my favourite symbolism tool okay, and yes the bouquet
> 
> does mean that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was,  
> If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
